Compilation
by Megnove
Summary: Non una raccolta di canzoni come "Song Compilation", né propriamente una raccolta di song-fiction. Piuttosto, un modo per associare a ognuno di loro, con una storia breve, la canzone che nella mia mente lo rappresenta di più.
1. Chapter 1

**004– Another One Bites the Dust**

–Faresti meglio a dimenticarti com'era.  
>–Prego?– Non mi piace parlare con questo scienziato. E non mi piace che mi sorprenda così con la guardia abbassata, quando mi credo solo coi miei sentimenti. Ha già violato il mio corpo. Non voglio che pensi di poter violare a suo piacimento anche il mio animo.<br>Ma è anche tra tutti quello a cui piace di più parlare. E che insiste più di tutti a parlare con me. Come se per qualche motivo suo recondito pensasse di averne il diritto. O che mi faccia piacere. Nessuna delle due cose è vera. Mi distolgo dal panorama fuori dalla finestra, e incrocio le braccia fronteggiandolo. Torno in posizione di difesa.  
>–Intendo dire com'era essere umano.– È venuto per i test. Soliti maledetti test, ogni giorno. Mi lasciano un senso di nausea in tutto il corpo. Ma non posso farci niente. Mi controlla tutte le giunture, mi prova i riflessi, scrive cifre mugugnando sul suo blocchetto. –Faresti meglio a dimenticartelo e a non pensarci più. È inutile. E a questo punto, è anche stupido.<br>Non gli rispondo. È l'unica libertà che mi è rimasta. Rifiutarmi di prestarmi alle loro provocazioni. Cosa può saperne lui, di avere ancora vivido il ricordo del sole sulle tue braccia, della carne cedevole, del sangue che pulsa… di com'era avere dei limiti… eppure vederlo sbiadire ogni giorno di più man mano che le ore lo allontanano nel tempo? Cosa può saperne lui che è ancora umano del timore di dimenticare del tutto quelle sensazioni e diventare definitivamente macchina?  
>Lui che è ancora umano ma che mi ha fatto questo con le sue mani.<br>–E comunque, non vedo il motivo di questo tuo rimuginare. Sei molto meglio di com'eri prima. Ti hanno portato qui a brandelli. Adesso spari ed esplosioni come quelli non possono più farti neanche un graffio. Sei praticamente un dio. Un essere superiore. Perché dovresti provare nostalgia della debolezza e del dolore?  
>Già, perché, dottore? In fondo, adesso basta solo un malfunzionamento per spegnermi in tutto o in parte e rimandarmi sotto i vostri ferri ad essere torturato. E un malfunzionamento, al momento, ce l'ho praticamente ogni giorno. Vi sento, mentre i bracci articolati del servochirurgo mi frugano dentro, chiedervi dove avete sbagliato. È come se il poco di me che è ancora carne rigettasse completamente i vostri trapianti. Non me ne stupisco. Perché dovrebbe essere altrimenti? Avete unito cose che non avrebbero mai dovuto essere unite. Avete creato qualcosa d'innaturale. E mi avete strappato a una morte che… forse… sarebbe stata la benvenuta. Per rendermi un'arma capace di portare solo morte ad altri. Se sono un dio, sono <em>quel<em> tipo di dio. Quello del soprannome che mi avete dato e che sussurrate tra di voi quando credete che non vi senta.  
>Il dolore? Sceglierei mille volte di tornare a sentire quel dolore. Se significasse riavere le braccia e le mani che lo sentivano e che avevano sentito anche lei, che l'avevano stretta. Il corpo che l'aveva conosciuta. Questo non conosce altro che gelo e pallottole.<br>Non ho perso solo lei. Ho perso le carezze delle mie dita sulla sua pelle.  
>E dovrei rinunciare anche al loro ricordo?<br>–Dovresti ringraziarci. Tutti dovreste ringraziarci. Abbiamo profuso tutto il nostro sapere e il nostro impegno per migliorarvi. In realtà siamo invidiosi di voi. E non potremmo essere più orgogliosi dei nostri stessi figli.  
>Ancora questa dannata ipocrisia. Che loro sarebbero i nostri padri e noi i loro figli. È per questo che cerca a tutti i costi di stabilire un contatto con me? Perché si sente mio genitore? Per questo si sente in diritto di farmi la morale? Allora perché non avete fatto ai vostri figli questa mostruosità, invece che a noi? Perché, se ci invidiate tanto, non l'avete fatta a voi stessi? Questo vorrei urlarglielo tutte le volte. Ma non lo faccio. Non è ancora il momento.<br>Ma restando in silenzio, mi imprimo nella mente il volto di questo professore. Con tutta la forza del mio odio. Lui infine sembra messo a disagio dal mio continuo tacere, perché termina gli esami in tutta fretta e se ne va ad occhi bassi borbottando qualcosa. Forse sull'ingratitudine di certi figli. Che continui pure a pensarlo.  
>Io continuerò a vivere. Perché non credo nel cercare volontariamente la morte. E perché è l'unico modo per continuare a far vivere il ricordo di lei in me. Vivrò con tutte le mie forze. E vivrò libero da loro. Quel lindo aguzzino non sa tutto quello che crede di sapere. Non sa quello che stiamo preparando. La prossima volta che gli parlerò… gli sbatterò in faccia tutto ciò che ho covato dentro di me in questi mesi. E cercherò lui per primo con il mio mirino. Proverà di persona le dita e le pallottole che mi hanno dato. Vedremo se allora si pentirà delle sue belle parole e di quello che ha fatto.<p>

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man  
>And bring him to the ground<br>You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad  
>And leave him when he's down<br>But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
>I'm standing on my own two feet<br>Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
>Repeating the sound of the beat<em>

_Another one bites the dust  
>Another one bites the dust<br>And another one's gone, and another one's gone  
>Another one bites the dust<br>Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
>Another one bites the dust<em>  
>–The Queen<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**003– Time After Time**

Devi perdonarmi.  
>Non tanto perché ho avuto un attimo di cedimento. Ma perché in quell'attimo ho desiderato qualcosa che non vorrei mai si avverasse. Ed ora me ne vergogno tanto.<br>Volevo solo tornare a casa mia. Rivivere la gioia spensierata di quell'epoca. Credevo che sarebbe stata una bella rimpatriata, e basta… che avrei fatto il pieno di ricordi e sarei rientrata alla base più felice di prima. Ed ero contenta che tu facessi un salto nel mio passato. Così, era quasi come se entrassi a farne parte. E d'ora in poi, avrei associato quei ricordi anche a te.  
>Ma rivedere quei luoghi, rivedere quella gente… fare un tuffo nei miei vecchi sogni, assistere al balletto e immaginare me stessa su un palco… non credevo che mi avrebbe fatto tanto male. Ero lì. Ma non appartenevo più a quel luogo e a quella vita. Non potevo più provare quella gioia. Ero come… staccata da tutto.<br>Nell'aspetto non sembro cambiata di una virgola da quando me ne sono andata. Ma lo sono anche troppo. E non solo fisicamente… ma dentro…  
>Anche se per miracolo qualcuno mi offrisse di poter ridiventare quella che ero, sarebbe inutile. Ormai è <em>questo<em> che sono. La vita da guerriera, da soldato… la vita con voi… mi ha cambiato.  
>E tutte le persone che conoscevo, che amavo… sono cambiate senza di me. In direzioni diverse dalla mia. Senza che io potessi prendervi parte. Mi sto allontanando sempre di più da loro. E non posso farci niente… Non posso fermare il tempo che passa.<br>E questo mi ha lacerato.  
>Quando ho pianto tra le tue braccia invocando Dio…<br>Non era per la nostalgia o la disperazione che piangevo.  
>Desideravo che il tempo tornasse indietro. Desideravo essere normale. Fare spese con le amiche, andare a scuola, fare gli esercizi, guardare i ragazzi…<br>Anche se questo avrebbe significato non conoscerti mai.  
>Per un attimo, ho pensato solo a me stessa e ho desiderato non conoscerti mai.<br>Era questo il vero motivo della mia tristezza. Della mia vergogna. Più della nostalgia per quel che avevo perduto. Non avrei potuto mai confessartelo.  
>Ma non ce n'era bisogno. Tu <em>capivi<em>. Era successo anche a te. E non hai pensato neanche per un momento di farmene una colpa.  
>Per questo ho pianto tutte le mie lacrime.<br>Non potrei vivere senza di te. Neanche se fosse possibile. Non potrei vivere senza di voi. Questo lo sapete. Più di una volta vi ho ripetuto che verrei con voi verso la morte piuttosto che sopravvivere da sola. Perchè siete la mia casa, la mia famiglia. Più di una volta ho rinunciato a rifarmi una vita, a restare in pace dimenticando i combattimenti, anche se tu non me l'avevi chiesto… semplicemente perché volevo continuare a camminare al tuo fianco.  
>Non sempre sono forte come vorrei. Ma ti sono grata per non avermi giudicato.<br>Forse, se non passassimo momenti come questi, vorrebbe dire semplicemente che non siamo più umani.  
>Ed è grazie soprattutto a te se riusciamo… se io riesco… a ricordarmi ancora che lo siamo.<br>Perciò, se ora mi chiedi con gli occhi e con la voce se sto bene… sì, sto bene. E verrò via anche questa volta. Con te. Voltando ancora le spalle al luogo dove sono nata, alla vita che ho lasciato e non posso riavere indietro.  
>Ma non lo faccio perché non ho altra scelta. È la mia decisione. È quello che voglio veramente. Nulla al mondo varrebbe non averti conosciuto.<br>Il tuo sguardo sorridente mi dice che sono coraggiosa.  
>Non lo sono.<br>Rinunciare a te. Solo questo sarebbe al di sopra del mio coraggio.

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray  
>Watching through windows you're wondering if I'm OK<br>Secrets stolen from deep inside  
>The drum beats out of time–<em>

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
>Time after time<br>If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
>Time after time<em>  
>–Cyndi Lauper<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**008– Africa**

Nyonda. Oh, Nyonda.  
>L'acqua lava via la polvere ma il mio cuore resta sporco.<br>Potranno passare le piogge e giungere un'altra stagione. E poi di nuovo e di nuovo e poi ancora. Ci vorrà molto più di questo perché possa dimenticarti. Che il mio amore per te fosse sbagliato o no.  
>Nyonda, fiera guerriera dei Masai…<br>…fiera cacciatrice certa di ciò che sapeva.

Sono state le tue credenze a metterti sulla mia strada. Ti dicevano cosa dovevi fare per salvare chi amavi, e tu eri pronta a tutto per questo, fosse legale o meno. Anche se io sapevo bene che le medicine tradizionali, i tuoi rituali stregoneschi, non sarebbero serviti a niente.  
>Ho sentito il dovere d'istruirti. Tirarti fuori dal piccolo cerchio delle nozioni con cui eri cresciuta.<br>Ho sentito il dovere di portarti nel mondo più grande con me.  
>Ho avuto la presunzione di pensare che non ti avrebbe fatto altro che bene.<br>O forse era solo che il mondo più grande è un posto molto freddo, dove ci si può sentire molto soli.  
>E non volevo più essere solo senza la tua compagnia.<br>Ora sono più freddo e più solo di prima.  
>Nyonda…<br>Tu sei stata la parte di me che non volevo ammettere.  
>La parte che si riconosce solo quando la si perde.<p>

Ero così fiero di aver studiato, di aver preso una laurea, pur essendo nato in un villaggio povero. Ho fatto di tutto per potermi elevare, così da aiutare la mia gente. Vedevo così chiaramente e disprezzavo tutte le credenze ancestrali errate che ci trattenevano nell'ignoranza, nella servitù. E mi dicevo che sarebbe bastato sradicarle per ottenere tutti una vita migliore. Non pensavo a quanto potessero essere profonde quelle radici. Anche dentro di me.  
>Non avevamo niente in comune, Nyonda… non avresti potuto capire gran parte di ciò che mi interessava, di ciò che ho passato nella vita. Ma conoscevi la natura che tanto amavo. Ridevi con una gioia che mi riempiva l'anima. Questo era l'importante, pensavo. In te vedevo quell'innocenza che avevo perduto, che segretamente mi mancava. Il resto, la cultura che a te mancava, avrei potuto dartelo io.<br>Andammo insieme a visitare tutti i luoghi più belli della tua terra. Mi parlasti di tutti i segreti del tuo cuore. I laghi e le savane echeggiarono in lungo e in largo delle nostre parole, delle nostre risa. E poi dei nostri silenzi.  
>Ma quando sentimmo il bisogno di andare oltre…<br>Avevo dimenticato. Non ci avevo pensato.  
>La stessa incoscienza con cui ci si getta per una nuotata in un fiume vorticoso, che ti porta via.<br>Non mi conoscevi abbastanza. Non sapevi abbastanza di me per affrontare _questo.  
>Che cosa sei tu veramente?<em>  
>Sento ancora la tua voce spaventata che me lo chiede.<br>Avrei dovuto capire. Avrei dovuto prevedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
>Avrei potuto fermarti…<br>Neanche io ti conoscevo abbastanza.

Ero fiero di te come allieva oltre che come donna. Fiero di come tu apprendessi docilmente e in fretta. E di me stesso, per essere un così bravo maestro. Come avevo istruito te, potevo istruire tutto il popolo. Portare al progresso la nostra nazione…  
>Ma mentre razionalizzavo su di te, tu mi avevi idealizzato.<br>Non ero superiore a quelli che disapprovavo. La mia colpa è stata non vedere al di là del mio naso.  
>Credevi alle nozioni che ti insegnavo non perché t'importasse di capirle, ma perché te lo dicevo io. E tu provavi riconoscenza e amore per me. Non diversamente da come credevi alle leggende che ti narravano gli anziani del tuo villaggio, perché li amavi e li rispettavi.<br>Non ho capito che avrei dovuto rivolgermi più al tuo cuore che alla tua testa.  
>E ora, Nyonda…<br>Ora che l'acqua ti ha portato via… la _mia_ acqua…  
>…anche la mia testa non capisce più niente. E vorrebbe dar retta soltanto al cuore.<p>

Tornai a casa alla solita ora. La trovai vuota. Mi dissero in che direzione ti avevano vista allontanarti. Corsi veloce, senza sapere se avrei dovuto avere un presentimento, cosa dovevo aspettarmi. Trovai il tuo bracciale sulla riva… quello che ti avevo regalato.  
>Mi tuffai. Raggiunsi il fondo in pochi secondi.<br>Era già troppo tardi…  
>Per quanto andassi veloce, non avrei comunque fatto in tempo.<br>A che mi serve quello che sono? A che è servito a te, se non a tormentarti?

Non sapevi come si vive con uno spirito. Come si può fare compagnia ad un dio che vivrà molto più a lungo di te. Ti sei sentita a disagio. Ti sei sentita colpevole di aver aspirato a qualcosa di superiore alle tue forze.  
>Ero io ad aver commesso questa colpa, non tu.<br>E tutta la mia razionalità, quella patina di riserbo e logica che ho sempre coltivato, non mi serve più a niente ora, questa pioggia la scioglie mentre incita la furia del mare.  
><em>Voglio tornare com'ero!<em>  
>Darei tutto se potessi essere di nuovo qualcosa che tu potessi amare!<br>Ma non posso liberarmi di quello che so come tu non potevi liberarti del modo in cui eri cresciuta.  
>Della consapevolezza che non si può tornare indietro.<p>

Oh, Nyonda.  
>Certo, razionalmente lo so. Non eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altra.<br>Lo so che l'amore vero… dovrebbe trascendere qualsiasi differenza fisica. Che dovrebbe rendere irrilevante il freddo metallo di cui sono fatto e vedere solo il mio _spirito_.  
>Ma ora queste parole, sebbene gentili, sebbene sensate, mi sembrano solo altrettanto fredde.<br>Può esistere un amore così forte da qualche parte? E io ho il diritto di pretendere che esista?  
>E sono abbastanza forte da cercarlo?<br>E sono abbastanza forte da superare questo buio dentro il mio cuore e sollevare me stesso?  
>Non importa se lo sono. <em>Devo.<em> Perché i miei amici hanno bisogno di me.  
>Nyonda…<br>Forse non incontrerò mai più l'amore nella mia vita.  
>O forse prima o poi arriverà davanti ai miei occhi la donna che saprà vedermi per quello che sono davvero. Se oserò accoglierla.<br>Ma per quanto io possa vivere centinaia di anni… o, ormai, soltanto ancora pochi attimi…  
>Non potrò mai dimenticarti.<br>Sarai per me un monito…  
>Di quel che accade se ci si affida troppo alla mente come al cuore.<br>Addio, Nyonda. Mia amata.

_The wild dogs cry out in the night  
>As they grow restless longing for some solitary company<br>I know that I must do what's right  
>As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti<br>I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you  
>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do<br>I bless the rains down in Africa  
>Gonna take some time to do the things we never have<em>  
>–Toto<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**001– E.S.P.**

_Posso benissimo restare a casa da solo._  
>–Non se ne parla. Sarei troppo preoccupata a lasciarti senza la presenza di un adulto.<br>_Per molti versi, qui sono io quello molto più adulto di voi…_  
>–Ho detto di no. Piuttosto rinunciamo ad uscire. Non farei altro che pensare a cosa potrebbe succederti qui abbandonato a te stesso…<br>_Cosa? Che entri un ladro dalla finestra? O che la casa vada a fuoco? O che abbia paura del buio? Non fare la bambina._  
>–Senti chi parla.<br>_Parlo con cognizione di causa. Senti, qui non c'è niente che non possa sollevare o spostare da solo. Posso anche prepararmi da mangiare. Sarei perfettamente autosufficiente anche se tu non insistessi a…_  
>–Non è questo il punto.<br>_Tu ti senti solo in colpa._

_Per quello che è successo l'ultima volta che mi hai perso di vista._  
>–Ecco, appunto… parliamo di quello.<br>_(–…–)_  
>–Dove sei stato? E cosa hai fatto?<p>

_…Non ho niente da dire._  
>–Allora non puoi pretendere che mi fidi di te. Resterai con una bambinaia. Ne abbiamo già cercata una brava per stasera.<br>_Che sia più brava di me in qualcosa ho dei dubbi._  
>–E sia chiaro… non voglio che tu muova niente col pensiero finché lei è qui. Anche quando non ti vede. Mi devi dare la tua parola che ti comporterai in modo normale.<br>_Stai cercando di punirmi per averti fatta preoccupare?_  
>–Non è neanche questo il punto, e lo sai.<br>_Come potrei saperlo? Pensi che legga nella tua mente quando mi pare senza il tuo permesso?_  
>–Non sarebbe la prima volta che lo fai, sbaglio?<br>_(–…–)_

–…Non sono arrabbiata con te. Se è quello che stai pensando. Però… cerca di capirmi. Di _capirmi_, voglio dire, non di _leggere_ quello che sento.  
><em>Allora dimmi cosa intendi.<em>  
>–Tu sei il più potente tra noi. Lo sappiamo. E tendiamo tutti ad affidarci a te per tirarci fuori dai guai. Ti dobbiamo molte volte la vita. Eppure… non è giusto. Mi fa sentire come se ti derubassimo. Dovremmo ricordarci che sei piccolo. E che è giusto che ti si tratti da piccolo, almeno ogni tanto. Anche tu dovresti ricordartene.<br>_(–…–)_  
>–Hai tanta fiducia nei tuoi poteri, ed è giusto che sia così. Lo so che potresti badare a te stesso anche senza di me. Lo so che quella volta, qualunque cosa sia successa, probabilmente non sei mai stato veramente in pericolo. E che hai fatto la cosa giusta. Ma non hai solo bisogno di avere da mangiare o che ti si cambi il pannolino quando resti solo. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti faccia compagnia. E che ti faccia sentire affetto. Come a qualsiasi bambino.<br>_(–…–)_  
>–Forse sei troppo abituato a entrare nella testa delle persone e a manipolarle. Ma questo non deve farti sentire superiore a loro. È sbagliato.<br>_Sai che non mi puoi dare ordini?_  
>–Lo so. Ma voglio che tu mi dica che stasera ti comporterai come un semplice bambino. Non perché te lo ordino, ma perché mi preoccupo e penso sia meglio per te. Se mi dai la tua parola, ti crederò.<br>_(–…–)_  
>–Per favore.<br>_…D'accordo. Te lo prometto. Niente telecinesi per tutta la sera. Farò il bravo._  
>–Ti ringrazio.<p>

_Sì, MAMMINA…  
>Probabilmente hai anche ragione. In fondo, di cosa sia una vita normale tra tutti voi sono quello che ha meno idea.<br>Purtroppo, anche se potrei averne bisogno… darmela non è in tuo potere.  
>Ma ti sono grato perché lo desideri.<br>È vero. Mi sono troppo abituato a guardare nella testa della gente. È troppo facile. Vedere dov'è il problema. E poi allungare una mano e risolverlo. Mi rendo conto che possa sembrare sgradevole a chi non capisce com'è. Però è davvero difficile farne a meno. È come se un idraulico notasse un lavandino ingorgato dove basterebbe dare una spintarella, o togliere un ostacolo, perché tutto scorresse bene. O come se un computer fosse guasto e un tecnico sapesse esattamente dove mettere le mani per farlo riavviare. È difficile resistere alla tentazione.  
>E comincio a pensare che non sia neanche giusto farlo.<br>Quante persone passano la loro vita tormentandosi e soffrendo solo per un piccolo nodo nel legno del loro albero mentale, per una piccola occlusione che devia la loro energia… quante volte devo assistere al disagio di esseri umani che hanno la felicità a portata di mano e brancolano nel buio senza riuscire a trovarla. E devo ripetermi che non sarebbe cortese intervenire.  
>E devo assistervi più spesso di quanto non pensi. Perché è difficile anche schermare me stesso dai loro pensieri. È come una folla che grida in continuazione, giorno e notte, con me che devo cercare di non ascoltarla.<br>E vale anche per voi. Conosco VOI più di qualsiasi altro. I vostri sentimenti, i vostri dubbi e paure, gridano per entrare in me. Li conosco come conosco le vostre forze… e le vostre debolezze. Le vostre tentazioni. E mi preoccupo di come un giorno i nostri nemici potranno sfruttarle per farvi del male.  
>Quel giorno, solo tutto l'amore che c'è dentro di noi potrà salvarci. Aiutandoci a diventare PIÙ di quello che siamo.<br>Ma potremmo dover fare forza su noi stessi per riuscirci. Potremmo dover fare scelte dolorose e rinunce.  
>E io dovrò assumermi la responsabilità di aiutarvi a farlo. Perché sono l'unico ad esserne in grado. Pazienza se può sembrare sbagliato.<br>Tutti noi siamo una cosa sola, non è vero? Perciò forse mi perdonerete. Anche se abbiamo le nostre liti, i nostri dissidi interiori, i nostri disaccordi, non siamo mai in dubbio su questo. Anche se rischiamo di perdere lo spirito di gruppo più di una volta, non neghiamo mai di essere un gruppo. Forse dubbi e dissidi sono necessari… forse sono parte della nostra unità. Sì. Succede. Mi sono abituato anche a queste strane contraddizioni della mente umana.  
>Quando però dubbi e paure diventano malattie… penso vadano semplicemente curate, come tutte le altre. Da chi ha il potere e la volontà per farlo.<br>Ma è vero che non bisogna dimenticare mai che gli esseri umani non sono computer o oggetti da riparare. E che chi ha il potere di aiutarli non per questo è superiore a loro. È giusto che mi venga ricordato. È giusto che mi venga ricordato chi sono davvero.  
>Perché questa è la MIA tentazione. E nessuno può aiutarmi a superarla tranne me stesso. Sarà sempre presente, e dovrò sempre combatterla da solo, senza confidarmi con nessuno.<br>Ti ho promesso di non usare la telecinesi stasera. E manterrò la promessa. Ma non ho parlato della telepatia.  
>Continuerò ad assumermi in silenzio la responsabilità. A riparare ciò che è guasto se servirà. Quando servirà.<br>E finché ci sarà bisogno di qualcuno che lo faccia._

_Dark is the night  
>High is the fire<br>Touches the sky  
>Love with no shape or form<br>I am in your mind's eye  
>Just let your dreams run wild<em>

_Somewhere out across the nation  
>Someone waiting in the shadows<br>Listen, I don't wanna hear  
>Return to sender<br>Calling, I can see the future  
>Someday, signal with a single motion<br>Show me you believe in someone, somewhere_

_Oh baby, you, you give me  
>You give me the runaround<br>Just another night with you  
>You're on my mind<br>And we got love  
>And love'll take you higher and higher and higher<br>Higher and higher_

_E.S.P.  
>I communicate with you<br>Tell me what it means to feel  
>What am I supposed to do<br>E.S.P.  
>Nothing any words can say<br>Nothing that we know is real  
>But it'll take your breath away<br>Your breath away_  
>–Bee Gees<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**002– Jet**

Hey, baby.  
>Tu che cercavi l'eternità, io che volevo sentirmi di nuovo fragile.<br>Non è quello che dicono di un incontro tra dei e mortali?  
>Solo che un dio non è affatto quello che sento di essere. Né quello che voglio.<p>

Hah. Ne ho fatte di cose stupide ai miei tempi. Ne ho fatte di cose che vorrei disfare. Ne faccio anche adesso.  
>Di certo non sarei stato il tipo adatto a te. Non abbastanza lindo, non abbastanza responsabile.<br>Ma non era quello che tu volevi. Volevi solo qualcuno che ti amasse per un momento. Di più non potevi chiedere…  
>Non ho fatto in tempo a deluderti. Non ne ho avuto la possibilità.<br>Che fortuna.

Ho ucciso delle persone che non lo meritavano. Ho le mani sporche.  
>Ne ho baciate di donne, ne ho visitate di stanze.<br>Il cuore logoro, le tasche vuote, la testa sempre al vento.  
>Non sono il tipo che avresti potuto conoscere a una festa. Non sono il tipo da mettere la testa a posto.<br>Ma non era questo che tu volevi. Volevi solo un cuore che ti desse ascolto.  
>Ho provato ad ascoltarti, baby. A starti vicino in silenzio.<br>Sono stato degno che mi scegliessi per amarmi per un momento?

Non abbiamo fatto in tempo a conoscerci bene. Non ci siamo detti tante cose. Ma non era neanche questo che tu volevi.  
>E forse non era neanche quello che serviva.<br>Quello che tu volevi era qualcuno che ti portasse un po' più vicino al cielo.  
>Hey, baby. Ti ho portato a fare un giro nel cielo.<br>Eri così leggera, eppure non ho mai retto sulle braccia un peso maggiore.

Un momento dura per sempre, l'eternità dura un momento  
>Mi chiedo se sia vero<br>Se possa essere vero per noi  
>E se ci ritroveremo da qualche parte<br>Tu che sei durata troppo poco, io che sto durando anche troppo

Hey, baby.  
>Da allora anche se continuo a volare in alto il mio volo è un po' più pesante.<br>Da allora ho baciato altre donne ma non con la stessa disperazione.  
>E mi porto sempre dietro come un ciondolo con la foto un po' di ricordo di te.<br>Che mi rende più serio. Che mi rende più fragile.  
>Credo che entrambi abbiamo trovato quello che cercavamo.<p>

_Jet! With the wind in your hair of a thousand laces.  
>Climb on the back and we'll go for a ride in the sky.<br>And Jet…  
>I thought the major<br>Was a lady suffragette.  
>Jet! Jet!<em>  
>–Paul McCartney and the Wings<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**009– Don't Stop Me Now**

_Un po' ti piace, ammettilo._  
>–Che cosa?<br>_Usare i tuoi poteri. Anche se continui a lamentarti di quanto sia cambiato il tuo corpo, ci sono volte che sorridi. Ti diverti a superare un treno in corsa o a disarmare dei delinquenti prima che possano sparare._  
>–Be'…<br>_Non lo dico per farti sentire in colpa. Constato semplicemente un fatto._  
>–Me lo leggi nella mente?<br>_Te lo si legge molto più facilmente in faccia._  
>–Non ci avevo mai riflettuto prima… ma suppongo che tu abbia ragione.<br>_Stai tranquillo. Non sei l'unico. Succede anche agli altri. Succede perfino a me._  
>–Di giocare con i nostri poteri… di usarli per farci qualche scherzo a vicenda o soltanto per divertirci? Di riderci sopra? Sì… è vero. Anche più spesso di quanto ci rendiamo conto. Ma allora? Questo che cosa significa?<br>_Nulla. Semplicemente che l'essere umano è adattabile. Per quanto possiamo avere nostalgia del passato, una parte di noi ormai accetta questi corpi… queste capacità… come nostre. È una caratteristica della mente che mi sorprende sempre. A livello razionale non riesco ancora del tutto a spiegarmela. Sebbene la capisca benissimo, a livello emotivo. Impazziremmo, se non riuscissimo almeno un po' a considerare la nostra situazione attuale come_ normale.  
>–Vuoi dire che prima o poi potremmo dimenticarci com'era essere umani?<br>_È possibile. È un rischio che corriamo._  
>–Non mi piacerebbe. Non mi piacerebbe nemmeno se dovessimo finire a ringraziare di essere diventati quello che siamo.<br>_Tanti direbbero che siamo ipocriti a lamentarcene. Dopotutto, siamo migliori delle persone comuni._  
>–Migliori in che senso? Non saprebbero cosa stanno dicendo.<br>_Ma cosa dovremmo fare altrimenti? Starcene a piangere su noi stessi tutto il giorno? Rifiutare ogni momento di felicità perché non siamo pienamente noi stessi? Potresti vivere vergognandoti di provare sollievo e imponendoti di tenere il broncio ogni momento della tua vita?_  
>–Semmai, questo mi renderebbe davvero disumano.<br>_Precisamente._  
>–Hai ragione. Credo che non smetteremo mai di provare nostalgia per i noi stessi di un tempo…<br>_Un po' come un mutilato sente sempre la presenza dell'arto che ha perduto._  
>–Ma può essere una benedizione anche accettare la propria protesi, per quel mutilato, non è vero? E vedere se può farci qualcosa di buono. Essere felici come siamo. Per quello che siamo.<br>_Il che vuol dire anche un'altra cosa._  
>–Cioè?<br>_Conosco i sentimenti di tutti voi. So cosa provi… cosa provate_ entrambi. _Dovreste ammetterlo. Nessuno di noi sa quanto tempo abbiamo._  
>–Io… è un suggerimento?<br>_Un consiglio da amico._  
>–…Ci penserò. Di certo… mi hai dato molto a cui pensare.<br>_Potrei doverti chiedere di fare una scelta dolorosa, prima che tu abbia finito di pensarci._  
>–Capisco. Lo terrò presente. È anche questo che significa essere umani, non è vero? Seguire la propria coscienza, nel bene e nel male.<br>_E se davvero dovessimo rischiare di dimenticarci com'era…_  
>–Ci terremo d'occhio a vicenda perché non accada.<br>_Una promessa?_  
>–Diciamo di sì. E prometto che cercherò sempre di seguire i miei sentimenti. E se ci riesco, di continuare a divertirmi.<br>_E io ti prometto… prometto a tutti voi… che farò di tutto per darvi il tempo di poterli seguire._

_I'm burning through the sky, yeah!  
>Two hundred degrees<br>That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
>I'm trav'ling at the speed of light<br>I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now  
>I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball<br>Don't stop me now  
>If you wanna have a good time just give me a call<br>Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)  
>Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)<br>I don't want to stop at all_  
>–The Queen<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**007– An Englishman in New York**

_«Tramuta in lazzi lo spasmo ed il pianto  
>In una smorfia il singhiozzo e il dolor…»<em>

Certe volte penso di aver sbagliato mestiere…  
>…ma dopotutto che altro mestiere poteva fare uno che è così bravo a non essere se stesso?<br>Già. Ho anch'io di questi pensieri. Il buffone, quello che cerca sempre di sdrammatizzare tutto. Solo che a volte ci sono cose che non possono essere sdrammatizzate. E non puoi recitarci su un pezzo del Bardo e dimenticartene dopo un sospiro.  
>Diciamo "Che magnifica scena tragica" quando muore un'eroina. Ma ci sono eroine che muoiono davvero. E non tornano in vita quando cala il sipario.<br>Le vere tragedie non hanno nulla di magnifico.

_«…Ridi, pagliaccio, del tuo amore infranto,  
>ridi del duol che t'avvelena il cor».<em>

_The show must go on._ Anche se l'eroina è morta…  
>…e se io sono stato sempre il solito vigliacco che non osa mai mostrarsi per quel che è davvero.<br>Proprio come la prima volta… nel dopoguerra… quando ero un ragazzo alle sue prime prove sul palco e la protagonista era tanto carina. Credo che non si sia mai accorta di me.  
>Avrei potuto seriamente concorrere per la parte maschile principale e allora forse avrei potuto avere la possibilità di conquistarla. Ma mi sentivo troppo goffo… troppo impreparato. Già, io. E poi, corteggiarla con questa faccia? So di non essere mai stato un Adone.<br>Così mi misi a fare il buffone. Cercai di farmi notare con le battute. Col risultato che come protagonista fu scelto un altro dall'apparenza più seria ed affidabile. Occasione giocata. Ragazza giocata. Perchè non ero stato me stesso. Una bella lezione…  
>Che a quanto pare ancora oggi non ho imparato.<br>Che importa corteggiare una ragazza se tanto è un ruolo? Che importa rischiare di essere rifiutato se tanto non sono io per davvero? Quanto è facile nascondersi dietro una maschera, e credere che niente di quel che accadrà potrà toccarti. Come se non sapessi cosa succede a chi… si immedesima troppo nella parte. Resta bruciato. A volte per sempre.  
>Non ne sono forse stato testimone?<br>Non ho forse visto dipanarsi la tragedia davanti ai miei occhi, proprio come Romeo, sapendo che sarebbe finita male ma senza riuscire a fermarla?  
>Comodo nascondersi dietro il viso di un altro, e credere di poter calare il sipario…<br>La vita vera si vendica. Si era già vendicata di me una volta, riducendomi a un relitto. Ora ecco che torna a colpire, proprio quando riconosco che per me ciò che sto vivendo non è più una finzione.  
>E se non fosse andata così? Non sarebbe stato ancora più crudele dover dare una delusione a quella ragazza? Dirle che in realtà sono un vecchio brutto e patetico, e non il bel giovane di cui si era innamorata… che in realtà non sono neanche una persona vera?<br>Non è stato meglio che sia morta con la sua illusione? Che almeno abbia conosciuto un po' di felicità…  
>Sì. Certo.<br>Sto ancora nascondendomi. Sto ancora ingannando me stesso.  
>Non sono un eroe o un benefattore che le ha rallegrato gli ultimi giorni di vita. Sono un vigliacco… un commediante… un istrione infedele perfino a se stesso.<br>Sono io l'unico che è stato salvato dalla sua morte. Molto comodo, vero? Molto comodo non essere scoperto…  
>E non ho più nessuno a cui chiedere scusa. Questo inganno mi peserà dentro per sempre.<br>Già, strano, vero? Io, che ho di questi pensieri. Il buffone, l'allegrone. Anche se credo che i miei amici… chissà perché… non ne sarebbero affatto sorpresi se lo sapessero…  
>Forse andrò a farmi un paio di whisky.<br>Ma forse no.  
>Non fuggirò più da ciò che ho fatto in quel modo.<br>E non affogherò l'unica cosa vera di tutta questa triste commedia… con un'altra bugia.  
><em>Fare you well, my lady.<br>Till morning cometh._

_Modesty, property can lead to notoriety  
>You could end up as the only one<br>Gentleness, sobriety are rare in this society  
>At night a candle's brighter than the sun<br>Takes more than combat gear to make a man  
>Takes more than a license for a gun<br>Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can  
>A gentleman will walk but never run<em>

_If "manners maketh man" as someone said  
>Then he's the hero of the day<br>It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile  
>Be yourself no matter what they say<em>

_I'm an alien I'm a legal alien  
>I'm an Englishman in New York<br>I'm an alien I'm a legal alien  
>I'm an Englishman in New York<br>I'm an Englishman in New York_  
>–Sting<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**005– Here Comes the Sun**

_Mi hai dato poco tempo, Grande Spirito,  
>per conoscere il tuo mondo…<em>

Il giorno è spuntato anche oggi, fratello mio.  
>Sono andato a cavalcare lungo il sentiero che porta nel deserto. Ho visto tutti i luoghi dove ci piaceva tanto andare insieme. La luce era la stessa di sempre. Il sole non aveva perso nulla della sua gioia.<br>Siamo piccoli di fronte agli spiriti dell'universo. Qualsiasi cosa succeda ad uno o due di noi, la natura va avanti senza accorgersene nemmeno…  
>Ed è così che dev'essere. Non sono tanto egoista da pensare che milioni di creature viventi dovrebbero vedere il sole offuscato e le piante appassite solo perché io sto soffrendo.<br>Neanche tu, ne sono certo.  
>Siamo così presuntuosi da pensare che le nostre formule magiche, le nostre danze, abbiano il potere d'intrappolare gli dei e costringerli a fare ciò che vogliamo. Cerchiamo di convincerci di essere così potenti, per dimenticare la nostra paura. La paura di non poter controllare le nostre vite, la paura di poter morire in qualsiasi momento senza poterci fare nulla.<br>Così, per credere di essere forti, ci inginocchiamo davanti a una statua o un simbolo, e ci confessiamo infinitamente deboli davanti ad esso…  
>Questo non ti era mai piaciuto. E nemmeno a me.<br>Ma forse per motivi diversi.  
>Tu non ti saresti mai inginocchiato nemmeno di fronte al Grande Spirito…<br>Io ho sempre pensato che chi si inginocchia non crede al Grande Spirito come lo intendo io.  
>Noi <em>siamo<em> infinitamente deboli di fronte alla natura, alle stelle, al padre cielo. Questo è vero, sia che vogliamo riconoscerlo o no. Ma non vuol dire che dobbiamo accettare la nostra sorte passivamente. Non vuol dire che non dobbiamo combattere per vivere, come combatte qualsiasi altro essere vivente. O che combattere sia inutile… né che l'universo o la natura siano nostri nemici.  
>Non è vero che il più forte è chi si riconosce debole, come dicono tanti che si credono saggi. Coloro che pronunciano le frasi più umili stando su un pulpito sono poi i più arroganti con chi è più debole di loro. Essere forti non significa sottomettersi con un sorriso e scuotendo la testa. Né significa imporre ad altri di sottomettersi a te o con te. Essere forti significa conoscere la propria forza e sapere per cosa vale la pena combattere…<br>Magari anche sapendo che perderai. Ma combattere ugualmente per vincere, da uomo.  
>E senza chiedere l'aiuto di nessun dio.<p>

Tu non ti saresti mai inginocchiato davanti a niente e a nessuno. Per questo ho capito che quello che avevo davanti non eri più tu.  
>Non sei stato debole, fratello mio. Semplicemente, hai trovato un nemico che non potevi battere… e l'ho odiato, se mai ho odiato qualcuno, per averti costretto a fare cose contrarie alla tua natura.<br>Io invece sono stato debole… sono stato incauto…  
>Non sono riuscito a salvarti… e a causa tua, quasi ho fatto del male alle persone che amo di più al mondo. Ai miei <em>nuovi<em> fratelli.  
>Non te ne voglio per questo. Non eri più in te di quanto lo fossi io. Provo soltanto… un'immensa tristezza.<br>Chi dovrei cercare come colpevole di tutto questo dolore?  
>I bianchi che hanno tolto con la violenza l'orgoglio alla nostra gente? I nostri che si rassegnano ad essere macchiette o che cercano di riprendersi con la violenza ciò che è stato loro tolto? O soltanto gli sciacalli che si approfittano di questa infelice situazione?<br>Anche gli sciacalli non esisterebbero se non ci fossero carogne da mangiare…  
>Forse bisognerebbe odiare tutta l'umanità. Tutto questo mondo corrotto. So che a volte sei stato tentato di farlo.<br>Ma vedi, fratello, il sole continua a sorgere. La primavera continua a tornare. Nonostante la tua morte e nonostante tutto ciò che possano fare gli uomini a madre terra e a fratello cielo.  
>Così come oggi ho visto i suoi raggi sul sentiero che amavamo.<br>Noi possiamo fermarci, ma il mondo continuerà anche senza di noi. Senza odiare e senza arrendersi. Senza maledire e senza lamentarsi. Fino a che non sarà morto o guarito dalle sue ferite una volta per tutte.  
>E allora… per quanto a volte possa vergognarmi o desiderarlo anch'io… chi sono io per rimanere indietro e non aiutarlo almeno un po' nel suo cammino?<br>È la speranza, fratello. La mia e anche un po' la tua. Perché tu mi seguirai ovunque io vada, adesso.  
>È questo il vero Grande Spirito in cui io credo.<p>

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all right<em>

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>And I say it's all righ<em>t  
>–The Beatles<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**006– Eat It**

-Quattro piatti di cuscinetti al vapore al tavolo dodici! Svelto! RAUS!  
>–Sto correndo, sto correndo… uff… tirchiaccio… hai solo ME come cameriere e non mi paghi neppure… ho solo due mani!<br>–Questa gag l'abbiamo già fatta, amico. Di mani puoi averne quante ne vuoi.  
>–Ma non davanti ai CLIENTI!<br>–E sbrigati, che siamo indietro col servizio! La roba si raffredda! Dopo ci sono altre tre portate!  
>DLINN –Ragazzi? È uscita la recensione del ristorante sul giornale…<br>–Uhuh.– CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP –L'insalata è tagliata! Muoviti a condirla o devo fare tutto io? E voi state lì impalati o ci date una mano?  
>–…Signorsì. Prendo un grembiule.<br>–Ma sei sicuro che non vuoi leggerla? Insomma… ci tenevi tanto.  
>–Lo so. Però, be'… ho imparato qualcosa.<p>

Qualcosa… cioè… che la fama è importante. Ma i clienti vengono prima di tutto.  
>Non sono sempre stato il bell'uomo danaroso e raffinato che sono ora. Ho avuto fame, ho conosciuto gli stenti. Ne sono stato esasperato al punto da non potercela fare più. E so cosa vuol dire non riuscire a dormire con lo stomaco pieno…<br>L'unica cosa che ho sempre saputo fare bene è cucinare. E mi sono ripromesso che avrei aiutato altre persone a sentirsi bene con la propria… pancia. Per non star male come sono stato io. Per questo ho scelto questo mestiere. Prezzi bassi e buon cibo. È sempre stata la mia politica, e nonostante questo ho fatto i soldi.  
>All'epoca sembrava non importare che non avessi frequentato nessun corso ufficiale, che non avessi titoli… ero BRAVO. Ma, be', col tempo ho cominciato a desiderare… che non fosse solo la gente alla buona a riconoscere la mia abilità. Ho cominciato a sognare la fama, le stelle sulle guide turistiche, il riconoscimento dei <em>gourmet<em> internazionali… celebrità che vengono a sedersi alla mia tavola.  
>E mi sono fatto venire una specie di attacco isterico quando ho saputo della visita del critico culinario.<br>Ah ah… ben mi sta. Non avevo mai preparato tanta roba tanto in fretta in vita mia. Ho fatto una faticaccia e quel tipo non ha neanche assaggiato più di pochi bocconi… tutta quell'alterigia e quella boria e poi non era neanche BRAVO come voleva far credere. La mia cucina sopraffina lo ha fatto addirittura scappare dall'imbarazzo. Un vero cuoco diplomato forse non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
>E quel che più conta… voi vi siete dati da fare al massimo per aiutarmi, senza lamentarvi… sopportando le mie isterie…<br>E tutta quella gente che ha aspettato con pazienza fuori per tutto il tempo…  
>I miei clienti affezionati e fedeli, che verrebbero da me solo per mangiare cose semplici, senza pretese, per riempirsi lo stomaco di roba BUONA e basta. A loro non importa niente se sono famoso o no. Non li trascurerò più.<br>Ho imparato quel che conta davvero. Ho ricordato perché ho scelto questo mestiere. E devo ringraziare voi e loro.  
>Alla fine, si riduce tutto a dare da mangiare alla gente. La fama non si mangia. E neanche uno stupido articolo di giornale.<br>–…Vabbe', forse lo leggerò più tardi. Adesso muovetevi, scattare! Due piatti di cannelloni al tavolo tre!  
>–CORRO, capo! Eh eh…<p>

_How come you're always such a fussy young man?  
>Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran<br>Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
>So eat it, just eat it<em>

_Don't wanna argue, I don't wanna debate  
>Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate ooh<br>You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
>So eat it, don't you tell me you're full<em>

_Just eat it, eat it,  
>eat it, eat it<br>Get yourself an egg and beat it  
>Have some more chicken, have some more pie<br>It doesn't matter it's broiled or fried  
>Just eat it<em>  
>–Weird Al Yankovic<p> 


End file.
